


It All Started With a Nightmare

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Not scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan suddenly wakes up yelling from a nightmare  and Phil hears him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With a Nightmare

Dan shot up from the bed and yelled. His heart was racing and his breath was quick. He blinked a few times and looked around his room. His eyes were watery with tears. The lights around his bed frame were on, so it wasn’t completely dark, but Dan still was frightened of what lurked in the shadows around him.

    He heard footsteps outside his door. It opened and more light shone into the room, making Dan feel a little bit more at ease. Through the doorway appeared his roommate and best friend, Phil. Dan sighed slightly in relief.

    “Are you alright Dan?” Phil asked, a worried expression on his face. “I heard you yell.”

Dan rubbed his eyes.

    “I-I’m fine.” Dan stuttered. He was shaking.

    “Are you sure? ‘cause it doesn’t seem like you are.” Phil said. Dan just looked at him.

    “Dan?”

    “I-I just - I just had a nightmare.” Dan said, closing his eyes. Phil walked towards him.

    “Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

    “Y- you don’t have to hear me ramble. It's 1am, you can go back to sleep if you like.” Dan said, still shaking slightly.

    “I would rather listen to you.” Phil told him.

    “T-thanks Phil.” Dan said, with a slight smile. Phil closed the door and  sat down next to him. Dan turned on his lamp.

“What was your nightmare about?” Phil asked.

“It was silly, really. But, I dreamt that- well it was dark, and I couldn’t find you, and then I heard you scream. But I couldn’t see you. And then it was silent and still. Then there was a deep laugh, and I turned around and saw you bloody on the floor, and you were dead. Then I saw red eyes shining at me through the darkness and so I turned to run, but the minute I turned, the red eyes appeared right in front of me, closer. So I backed up, but something grabbed me from behind and- and I woke up.” Dan answered. Phil looked at Dan sympathetically with his bright blue eyes.

“Dan…”

“I-it’s fine.” Dan said.

“ Well you don’t have to worry anymore, you’re awake now. I’m not dead and there are no red eyes.” Phil comforted him. Dan took a deep breath to calm himself down and nodded.

“ Is there anything I could get you?” Phil asked. “ Water, milk? I would suggest cookie dough, but I ate all of that.” Dan smiled

“No, I don’t need anything, but thank you.” Dan said.

“Okay then. Is it alright if I head back to bed?” Phil asked.

“I- uh.” Dan stuttered as he thought of being alone again. “I was actually wondering if maybe you could stay. I mean if you want. I just don’t want to be alone.”

    “ Okay Dan. I will.” Phil said.

    “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Dan said.

    “I want to.” Phil said. Dan relaxed. Phil slid into bed beside him and Dan smiled. He Imagined what would the reactions from his fans would be if they saw this. They would probably freak out and go insane.

    Dan laid down and grabbed Phil’s hand. He fell asleep shortly after, still holding Phil’s hand.


End file.
